Naruto: The Ascending Sage
by Terrence Noran
Summary: Summary: A year after the Fourth Great Ninja War, another ninja from another village has his dreams of becoming the next Sage of the Six Paths. Joined by his teammates and his friends, he sets out on a quest filled with adventure, hardships, love, and revelations. This is his story.
1. Chapter 1: Welcome Home

Naruto: The Ascending Sage

**By: Terrence Noran**

**Summary:** A year after the Fourth Great Ninja War, another ninja from another village has his dreams of becoming the next Sage of the Six Paths. Joined by his teammates and his friends, he sets out on a quest filled with adventure, hardships, love, and revelations. This is his story.

Chapter 1: _Welcome Home_

"Oi! Look what I got, boys.", a person shouted. Twenty others gathered around him and were mesmerized by the object the person was holding. "It's gotta be worth a fortune.", one of them said. Another one asked, "What are you going to do with it, boss?" "Yeah.", the other members answered. "What am I gonna do with it? Like always, we take it. Then we sell it and get what we want, ain't that right boys?", the person said. He added, "After all, we won't be true bandits if we leave something like this behind, now would we?" His crew yelled,"YEAH!"

Suddenly, five kunai came out of the distance heading straight for the bandit leader. "Boss, watch out.", they warned him. The bandit leader dodged all of the kunai and shouted out, "Who's there? Come out, we're not afraid of you."

"Fuck! I missed." , a voice yelled. "Come on, at least you almost had him.", another voice answered. "That doesn't even fucking count, asshole." the first voice retorted. "Hah? The bitch is calling me an asshole. Got some balls there, oh wait, you don't.", the second voice teased. "Riiiight, says the person without a dick." "Says the girl who humped her pillow while sleeping. Ooooohh, what a lecherous mind you have." "Why you-" "You know, you two are acting like a married couple.", a third voice interrupted. "WE DO NOT ACT LIKE A COUPLE!", the two voices yelled out. "Geez, calm down. I was joking around. Now, are we going to finish this or not? They know we're after them now. Let's finish this and get back home, you two.", the third voice said. "Fine."

Two hooded figures appeared behind the bandits, surprising them. The bandit leader asked, "Who are you?" "Funny, people who ask us that are usually near-dead. This is the first time someone alive asks us that.", a hooded male answered. "Don't talk to our boss like that!" one of the bandits yelled and rushed towards them with an intent to kill. As soon as he was near them, he exploded. Flesh and blood rained upon all of them shocking each and every one of the bandits.

"Boss, they killed him! What are we gonna do?! Boss, answer us please.", one of the bandits pleaded with fear. The rest started to panic as their leader remained speechless.

"What is the so-called great and mighty leader gonna do now?", the female hooded one asks. "Wait guys, let me join in. This is taking too long.", a third hooded figure said as the person appeared beside the other hooded figures.

"Ha...ha...ha ha ha ha hahahaha.", the bandit leader started to laugh, "You think that's gonna stop us, huh. Boys, let's kick their asse-"

"Woah guys, do you even know what you're standing on?", the hooded male asks.

"No. We're all standing on the ground or are you bluffing us to get this thing? 'Cause we won't give in without giving a fight. We can kick your asses anytime.", the bandit leader boasted.

"Is that so? We're not after that "thing" in your hands. You can all keep it...in hell.", the hooded male said as he made a few hand signs and slammed his hand to the ground.

_"Explosive Trigger Seal: Activate!"_ **BOOM**

A giant explosion filled the entire area with smoke. As it cleared, there was nothing left of the bandits but one crater in their place. "Whew, that takes care of that. Now let's go home.", says the hooded male. "Did it work, Ryoji?", the other hooded person asked. "Of course, the fucking plan worked. Wouldn't have done if it weren't for myself entirely. Otherwise, Dickless would've died there.", the female one replied. "Really, that comment wasn't necessary. Anyway, I had backup plans in case it didn't work. What can you say about that, eh Pervy Red?", Ryoji deadpanned. The two continued their teasing and arguing. They started to go back to their village.

**Timeskip: Two hours.**

"Could you two lovebirds please stop? Can't we have some peace and quiet returning to the village? And I need to rest. I got to lecture some amateurs on how to be a proper medic-nin tomorrow.", the third hooded one said annoyed before removing the hood revealing a slightly short girl with black hair and black eyes with a fair complexion. "I seriously need to prepare for tomorrow guys. I don't want another headache coming."

"Yeah yeah whatever." Ryoji said while removing his hood as well revealing a young boy with black hair with some patches of red hair and black eyes. "After we report to Gramps, I'm gonna go practice my clan jutsus."

"Oh yeah, which clan? The spiral one or "that" one.", the female one said while removing her hood revealing a young girl with a slightly tanned skin and brown eyes, and most importantly, her bright red hair that waved around.

"Dunno. But I'll have to think about it. Since I belong to both clans, I could just practice with both anyway."

"You do know it will tire you out, even if you use a clone. Hell, I bet they know if you used a clone to learn from them, which they might, they would personally kick your ass."

"Yeesh, although you've got a good point there. But, no one, in both clans, has ever noticed that I used a clone to learn their jutsus and all."

"What if a certain someone tells 'em about it? Then you'll be fucked like there's no tomorrow."

"Don't try that. I worked so hard with both of them. Can't have a bad reputation with them. 'Fucked like no tomorrow', eh? Sounds like a mind of a perv at work."

"Fuck you, Dickless."

"Ha! 'Fuck'. What other perverted stuff you're gonna say, huh Pervy Red?"

"Can you two stop? We're here.", the short girl said. The three stopped walking.

"Yeah, we're back.", Ryoji proudly stated as he looked at its enormous gates.

"Welcome home."

**A/N: Hi. I'm new here. Uh yeah this will be one of the many fanfics I'll do on this site. Although, I have already created the characters a long time ago and created their jutsus and ages. I brought some deceased characters back with an explanation as to why they're alive and how the "three" met. Also, yes, my OC is or will be a sage but a different kind of sage like, someone who isn't enlightened who seeks his answers instead of him having those answers like any other sage would. Also, I've mentioned that he belongs to two clans. You guess. He has a back story as well including his ancestry. His friends? His teammates? Guess it. Shouldn't be too hard, is it. I'm an amateur at this, so please bear with me. If you need to comment, just do it and no bullshit. Have fun and enjoy.**

**Also, I don't own Naruto. I just own "Ryoji" and many other OCs that will be created, soon. **


	2. Chapter 2: A Ninja's Dream

Naruto: The Ascending Sage

**By: Terrence Noran**

**Summary:** A year after the Fourth Great Ninja War, another ninja from another village has his dreams of becoming the next Sage of the Six Paths. Joined by his teammates and his friends, he sets out on a quest filled with adventure, hardships, love, and revelations. This is his story.

Chapter 2: _A Ninja's Dream_

Ryuugakure, the second largest and one of the oldest villages in the Elemental Nations, is a peaceful place to many of its inhabitants. It is also a place where others a start a new beginning apart from from their pasts, of course. Many of its citizens were former thieves, rogue ninjas, exiled people, other clans, and so on and so forth. The village is headed by their leader, the Ryuukage. A strong, wise old man, though may look intimidating, but actually very kind and will not resist to helping a fellow citizen, be it a child or another elderly person. He is said to be from an old clan that was more powerful than the Senju and Uchiha clans combined. Their jutsus are said to be as powerful as the legendary Sage himself. But as time passed, the clan numbers dwindled due to "various" events. Now, there were only a few of them left. There are also various other clans, whether branch or main, like the known Uchiha, Uzumaki, Tsuchi, Yuki, Shirakami, and the Ryuu Clans live in harmony and equality with each other (**A/N: There are more clans than what I just stated)**.

But enough about the informative introduction and description about the village, let's go back to the main characters.

As the three figures walked to the gates, the two guards immediately recognized them and one of them greeted, " Heeeeeeeeyyyy! Welcome back, Ryoji, Tayuya, and Kin! We missed you three." "We were only gone for two weeks. What's there to miss?", Ryoji asked. "Everything between the three of you. It got boring right after you all left.", the second one answered. "Yeah, that also included your lover's quarrels.", the first guard added. "WE ARE NOT LOVERS DAMMIT!", Ryoji and Tayuya yelled in unison. "STOP YELLING THE SAME SHIT/THINGS AS ME, DICKLESS/PERVY RED!", Tayuya and Ryoji argued. "Oh that's it, I'm gonna beat the shit out of you, right now." "Bring it, bitch." The two begin to get ready for a fight. "Guys, stop please. We have to report to Ryuukage-sama.", pleaded Kin at the two. She really trying her best to calm the two down. All she wanted was some peace and quiet but the two are beginning to agitate her even more.

"Clone." Kin's clone poofed into existence.

"Yes, ma'am. What are your orders?"

"Restrain the two and keep their mouths shut."

"Yes ma'am." _Shadow Style: Shadow Restraining Jutsu! _Shadows extended from Kin's clone and restrained the two arguing ninjas. "What the hell Kin? You're my friend here. Can't you let me go and restrain that dickless asshole right there? Come on, like old times.", Tayuya negotiated. "Kin, I'm your friend and your leader. Could you at least let me go and instead restrain this loud-mouthed bitch?", Ryoji, also negotiating with her.

"Sorry guys." _Shadow Style: Shadow Mouth Binding Jutsu. _A shadow bounded both Ryoji's and Tayuya's mouths, silencing their protests. "All I want is some peace and quiet. Is it not hard to understand that?, said Kin with a scowl. "Now, we're all going in the village, report to Ryuukage-sama, and then, do about your business. **Am**...** I**... **clear**?" Just as she said that, a tiger visage appeared, behind her glaring form, growling at the two frightened, restrained ninjas who nodded vigorously at Kin. "Good. Let them go."

"Yes ma'am.", Kin's clone released the two ninjas, who probably do not want to provoke her again, and poofed out of existence.

"Sorry about that.", apologized Kin. "No worries, at least they'll stay quiet for now.", the guard replied. The three ninjas silently walked in the village.

"You know Eiichi, I'm glad Kin changed a little, not like before. ", The first guard said, then shuddered.

"I think you're right there, Ichi. I remember those times, but she's trying her best not to return to her former self. If she does, then I quit.", Eiichi replied. "She's scary."

"I agree.", Ichi said before returning to their duties.

Kin walked in the village along with her so-called leader and her best friend through the village. As they walked, Kin was thinking back about her time when she was resurrected two years ago.

**Flashback.**

_Kin remembered her last moments of her life at the hands of Orochimaru when she was used as a sacrifice for his Edo Tensei. 'In the end, I'm nothing but a worthless tool to begin. I'm sorry Tayuya, I'm not coming back.' She found herself floating in this dark, empty space, all alone. She cried for what seemed like a long time, wishing and regretting her own life. 'I wish I would get my second chance but I'm already dead. It's all useless. I'm useless. There is no hope for me in this world. NOTHING!' Her thoughts of despair were interrupted by a bright light. 'Could this be...it? Is this a dream? Is this my chance?' She found herself going near the light, trying to reach out to it. 'I don't care if this is an illusion, I just want to get out of here! I don't want to be alone! I don't want to be alone! I want to live!' Just as she stated her wish to live, the light shone brighter than ever as if beckoning for Kin to come closer. When she did come closer, the light magnified and, suddenly engulfed her entirely. 'What's this? It's so warm. It feels...nice.' She then closed her eyes._

_When she came to, she saw a wooden ceiling. 'Weird, am I heaven?' She sat up and found herself in a futon, wearing sleepwear. 'Woah, how did I get here? I don't remember any of this. What am I wearing? Am I alive?' She poked and pulled her cheek...hard. "Owwww." 'That hurt. Wait, I can feel pain. I can breathe. I am breathing! That means I'm alive. I'm alive. I'm alive!' She was about to celebrate her newfound revival when the door slid open revealing a young girl peeking out of the corner. "H-Hello, little girl.", Kin nervously tried to greet the girl. "H-hi, um..what's your name?", the little girl asked. "My name is Kin. Kin Tsuchi.", replied Kin. The girl's eyes widened. As Kin was about to ask, a young boy, probably her age or a year older, came in the room. He had black hair with small patches of red hair and wore a navy blue shirt with long sleeves with a spiral on both sides of his arms and black ninja pants. Kin guessed his rank would be a Genin. She watched as the boy whispered to the girl, who nodded and walked out of the room closing the door leaving the two inside._

_"You know, you're pretty cute for a ninja.", he said. _

_Kin blushed. "You're pretty handsome for a ninja, you know.", she replied._

_"Good to know. What's your name?"_

_"My name is Kin Tsuchi."_

_"Wow, guess I dropped you at the right clan. I thought I was wrong."_

_"What do you mean by that?"_

_"This house belongs to the Tsuchi clan. **Your** clan, Kin."_

_Kin was surprised. She didn't know she had a clan until now. "This is...a lot to take in. I mean, my clan. My own clan, here in...where are we?"_

_"The greatest village you will ever live in and the home of the future Second Sage of the Six Paths, me, Ryoji Uchiha-Uzumaki, Ryuugakure!."_

_'So, I'm not in Konoha anymore, huh?' "Uchiha-Uzumaki? Isn't that a bit wordy to say your name?"_

_"Well, you can call me Uchimaki for short."_

_"Okay, so Ryoji, how long was I dead?"_

_"Well, according to Gramps, two years."_

_"Two years?! I sure missed a lot."_

_"Uh huh."_

_"Wait, 'Second Sage of the Six Paths'? Are you joking me? That seems impossible."_

_"It's NOT impossible if you can't work hard for it. It just seems impossible at a glance. But as long as you work hard and never stop believing, any goal can be accomplished. To never stop believing in one's dreams and goals, that is my ninja way."_

_Kin was shocked to hear his reply. She never expected an answer like that before. She wanted to believe in it but she can't."That's very sagely of you, but you don't have the Rinnegan. You can't be the next Sage."_

_Ryoji's grin did not falter. "Don't worry, Gramps told me that because of my ancestry and bloodline, it's possible for me to have the Rinnegan although I have to train for it, I guess. I only have my Sharingan and Bijuu-level chakra. Not that I have a Bijuu which I don't have, of course. So yeah, I will be the next Sage."_

_"Gramps?"_

_"The Ryuukage."_

_"Oh. But can I ask a question?"_

_"Ask away, Kin."_

_"What are you going to do when you finally accomplish your dream?"_

_"Don't know. Suppose I could find that answer somewhere."_

_"Then, what happens when you can't fulfill that dream?"_

_"I will never stop-"_

_"What really happens when YOU STOP believing in those dreams?! What happens when your dreams can never be fulfilled in any way? Will you give up? Will your dreams shatter and you fall in despair? What happens next? Why can't you wake up? This is the real world! Dreams are for little kids, we can't dream. We're ninjas, we eat, sleep, breathe, fight, and die. We live to be used as tools and we die as those tools! Answer me, what good are we here if this is what we do? What childish dreams, that are ruined by the reality of life, could possibly make us feel better? What...What..Wh-" Kin was trembling. She was holding back her tears. She really didn't want to ruin Ryoji's goal, but this is life. Life is cruel. That is the reality of life. That reality is what killed her._

_"So what?! We're alive aren't we? True, we're ninjas but we are also human. We can dream, can we? Dreams and goals exist as our source of hope. We dream because it is what gives us meaning in life. It is what gives us the strength to move on and keep walking. I will never stop believing in those dreams you call childish. My dreams, my goals, and my ideas, they are a part of me. In fact, they are **ME**. And if I cannot succeed, then I will keep moving on. Helping other people's dreams and not just mine. If you don't have any of these things, then you're nothing more than a tool. To live and die without hope, just despair. And that is real. That is our reality. If life did not turn out the way we wanted it to. We can shape it to our image instead. Because it's our dreams. Our hopes. Our **future**."_

_Kin started to cry. She didn't want to admit it but he was right. All those things he said about dreams and hopes was real all along. She used to think like that back in Oto but they didn't allow such things. They beat the idea of living and dying to serve Orochimaru into her mind until she forgot about her dream. That dream. What was it, though? What did she forget? What was that dream? _

_Ryoji smiled and held his hand out to Kin saying, "I don't know about your past and sure as hell you don't about mine. But let's make up and start a new beginning. If you don't have a dream, I'll help you find it. Then you can tell me about it as I have told you mine. So, what will you do?" _

_Kin was conflicted on what to do. She wanted to but at the same time she couldn't. She didn't know whether to trust this so-called Sage. This all seems like a joke to her but she could tell he was being serious about his answer and his request. She then looked at his outstretched hand which is still there as if he's waiting for her or something. Then she looked up at his smiling form, she didn't know if she was hallucinating but she could've sworn his body was glowing. 'His presence...it's so warm. I don't know if I should trust him, but this guy makes me feel kind of...okay.' She reluctantly held his hand._

_Ryoji smile just got bigger all of a sudden as he hugged her saying, "You finally did it. Congratulations, you've just found a friend. Now tell me, what is your dream?"_

_Kin was thinking long and hard about that dream. All the things he said inspired her to think about it._

_'My dream, huh? What's my dream? What is it?' She wiped her tears and said confidently, "My dream...is..."_

**End Flashback.**

"Kin? Kin? Are you there?"

Kin was snapped out of her thoughts by Ryoji, who appeared in front of her with a concerned look on his face. "Are you okay? You weren't responding for like ten minutes."

"Sorry, I was thinking about something.", replied Kin.

"Oh, what's it about?", asked Ryoji.

"Two years ago, about my dream."

"Oh, **_that_** one. It's a really nice dream. Plain and simple."

"Thanks."

"Hey! Geezer's gonna be mad if you don't get your asses over here!", shouted Tayuya, who stood there waiting.

"So, shall we go? You said you need to rest, right?", reminded Ryoji.

"Okay!", Kin said enthusiastically. She smiled at his retreating figure and thought back to her dream. What she said made her smile even more. 'I hope this lasts longer.' "Wait up!", yelled Kin as she ran towards the Kage Tower.

_"My dream...is...to live on and never give up on life."_

**A/N: Well, that took longer than expected. But, that's Kin's backstory. The others will come soon. I'm still thinking about it. I seriously need someone to review this thing. I don't know if I did good or bad. Although, I'm writing as fast as I can. But I need someone's opinions on this so I could keep on going. Each character will be described, others will not. Well then, comment and like I said, no bullshit. Have fun and enjoy!**

**I do not own Naruto. I own Ryoji (OC protagonist) and other OCs later on.**


	3. Chapter 3: Another Day at the Village

Naruto: The Ascending Sage

**By: Terrence Noran**

******Summary:** A year after the Fourth Great Ninja War, another ninja from another village has his dreams of becoming the next Sage of the Six Paths. Joined by his teammates and his friends, he sets out on a quest filled with adventure, hardships, love, and revelations. This is his story.

Chapter 3: _Another Day at the Village_

"So, let me get this straight. After four days, you've escorted the Daimyo's children to their home, ...", the Ryuukage summarized.

"Yeah.", replied Ryoji.

"...then you guys decided to visit a town not far from their home, ..."

"Yeah."

"...then you guys rented a room at a hotel, ..."

"Right."

"...and stayed there for nearly a week."

"Actually, it was only 5 days."

"Ryoji, it's 6.", Kin said.

"What?"

"You over trained yourself and we had cancel leaving that day.", Kin reminded.

"Oh, yeahhh. That explains it.", Ryoji said. "No wonder why my muscles were so sore, apart that beating from Tayuya."

"You deserved it.", Tayuya said.

"What did I do?"

"You walked into me dressing up.", Tayuya said. A faint blush appeared on her cheeks.

"Yeah, but I think you liked it, didn't you?"

Kin sweatdropped. _'You just admitted it...with no hesitation whatsoever. Even if it was an accident!'_

The Ryuukage cleared his throat to catch their attention. "Should we continue?"

All three nodded their heads, not wanting to put their Ryuukage into a bad mood.

"Then you three encountered bandits and decided to "play" with them..."

"Too fucking easy.", said Tayuya.

"and after they retreated, you guys chased after them."

"We couldn't let them get away.", Ryoji said.

"After tracking them down, you decided to set a trap for them by having a hidden bomb sea-"

"Actually Gramps, it's an explosive trigger seal."

"So it's a **bomb**, then?"

"It's different. But yeah, it's a bomb."

"Good, now let me continue. As I was saying, you used a bomb seal and henged a rock into a rare item."

"Yeah, and they fell for it. Idiots.", Ryoji said before laughing.

"Okay, after all that commotion, you three came back here."

"Correct."

"All right, that sums it up for today. Get a good rest you three. You're dismissed."

"Got it, Geezer/Gramps/Ryuukage-sama.", the three said before leaving.

"Whew, I never thought I would hide this long.", a female voice said.

"You said it. But I gotta admit, those kids were funny.", a male voice replied.

"You two eavesdropping again?", the Ryuukage asked.

"Yeah.", the two voices spoke at voice as they appeared. A beautiful woman in her late teens wearing an altered kimono dress with red trimmings, a yellow sash around her waist, black thigh-length stockings , and red sandals. She had brown hair that keeps tied in a bun, with locks of hair falling on just above her right eye. Her headband is hanging around her neck. The male wore an altered shinobi uniform with black pants and grey sandals. He wore his camo flak jacket and had his headband wrapped around his head. His hair is long and grey with bangs hanging over his eyes. Physically, he looks to be in his twenties but in actuality he is nineteen.

"I'm happy for them but they didn't bring Gon along.", the female said.

"Gon is still in the hospital, which means he can't go on missions yet, Su-chan." the male replied.

"You do have a point there, Aki. Wait, you're here to boast about your students again, aren't you?"

"No. I got called here."

"Oh, me too."

"Suzumebachi Kamizuru, Akira Otone. I brought you two here for a request.", the Ryuukage said.

"And what would that be?", Suzumebachi asked.

"Well,..."

**Switch to Tayuya**.

Tayuya walked home to her clan: the Shirakami clan. She walked in her home saying, "I'm home!"

A girl walked over to Tayuya. She has white hair that is tied in a ponytail and wore a pink kimono. She greeted her, "Big Sis, Welcome home! Mom and Dad went shopping today; they'll be back. How was your day?" "Well, it was eventful, like any other day.", Tayuya replied. "Oh, anything **_good _**happened that I should know about? Is it with "Ryoji-kun"?"

"NO! Nothing happened between us! I'm not kidding, Hikari!", Tayuya denies, trying hard to supress a blush. Usually, Tayuya appears to be a loud-mouthed, foul-mouthed, rude tomboy. That happens when she's around everyone and anyone. But when she's around her family or other members of her clan or in her home, she turns a complete 180 and becomes a mild-mannered, polite, and respectful person that acts more girly. Ryoji once visited her home and was shocked at her change in attitude, even going so far to not swear in front of him. Ryoji said that he liked this version of her and proceeded to take advantage of it by showing his rude side to see if Tayuya will break. Surprisingly, she endured and escorted him out of her clan grounds. Only when she got out of range, she returned to her normal attitude and beat Ryoji up for his slight rudeness towards her family.

"Come on, it's between us sisters. Come on, tell me tell me tell me!"

" I won't talk about the part where he saw me half-naked! Oh no..."

"Aha! I knew you had it in yourself to show your body to him! Ah, young love."

"I-It was just accident! He just happened to open the door! And wait, how can you say about young love?! You're even younger than I am!"

"True. But you liked it, didn't you?"

She sweatdropped._ 'That's funny. Ryoji asked me the same thing. Is this deja vu?' _"What?! You're being peverted again. Why did I let Ryoji babysit you? I should've gotten Kin instead."

"Two reasons. One, Kin's busy with her time in the academy and her paperwork with the Medic Squad. She doesn't have any time with me or you. The only time she's free is only if she has a day off, is sick, or has to come with you guys on a mission. Two, you didn't have a choice. Ryoji has a lot of free time on his hands and slacks off every time. I thought that you three, being the youngest S-class Special Jonins, should be having fun all the time. Guess I was wrong about that. And thank you for not swearing, too. It gets annoying."

"You're right. But, being a Special Jonin is a lot of work and some free time. Kin, on the other hand, is taking more responsibility than me and Ryoji. Ever since she was named "Head of the Medic Squad" and youngest appointed instructor at the Academy, she didn't hang out with us a lot than she used to. It's sad really. Also, I can't swear in this house, even though it's not the same with the others outside. I was grateful for Mom and Dad to adopt me in this clan and taught me the Kekkai Genkai as if I'm one of the clan, even though my hair color is red and the rest of you have white. Still, I made a promise not to swear in front of my second family because they treated me as if I'm their daughter. Don't you remember that?"

"Yes, I remember. And thank you for letting Mom and Dad give me an older sister, too. I have someone to look up to and share my...**_secrets_**."

"Eww, but thanks." Both sisters laughed.

**Switch to Ryoji**

"Hahhhhh, I miss this place.", Ryoji said.

"You and me both, gaki.", a voice said startling him.

"AAHHHH! Damn it Suzu-sensei! Stop doing that!"

"Well, I wanted to see someone other than Gon, you know."

"Aren't you usually with Akira-sensei?"

"Yeah, he's just preparing his things until we both go."

"Where are you going?"

"We're going to Konoha as representatives of Ryuukagure. Seeing as the Old Man trusts us, we accepted."

"Wow, isn't that where Naruto Uzumaki lives? You know, the Hero of the Leaf?"

"**DO NOT TALK TO ME ABOUT THAT BOY! **Understand, gaki?"

"Why? You lost to him, didn't you?"

"You have ten seconds to leave before I summon a swarm coming for your ass. One..."

"I'm going! I'm going! Geez, what a hag." Just as soon as he said that, an ominous aura manifested behind him.

"A _hag_, eh? _Summoning: Wrath of a Thousand Hornets_!"

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH! I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry!", Ryoji screamed as he ran away from a thousand hornets ready to sting him to death.

"He still doesn't know how to respect the higher-ups.", Suzumebachi sighed.

"You can't be that hard on him. He's not a kid anymore.", Akira said as he approached her.

"I know, he's all grown up."

"Right, you're gonna hit on him, are you?"

"That's just wrong. He's 16 and I'm 18! Kin and Tayuya are also the same age as him. You can't pair a sensei with them!"

"I've seen stuff like that before and it all went okay, you know what I mean, right?"

"Get your mind out of the gutter. No wonder why Ryoji became a perv like you."

"I ain't proud of that. He became one on his own. What I'm proud of is Tayuya though. Damn, she wasn't kidding about being a former elite with Orochimaru and I used to be one too. Yeah, she trapped me in a genjutsu once. Although, it took me ten seconds to dispel, she was very impressive. Took all my teachings to heart and applied it to a situation. Kin? She's beyond impressive. But her attitude scared me. Good thing she changed. Ryoji, well he grasped the basic abilities and formed his own Taijutsu based on sound tracking. He said he was going to teach it to his so-called "_**apprentice**_" Then, all three created their own Ninjutsu. And gained their aliases that are well known except for their identity. Tch. That Uchimaki kid, do you think he can be the next Sage?"

"I don't know. I mean, really. Normally, it's impossible but for him, it just might be. He didn't have much friends until Kin, Tayuya, and Gon came. Kin joined him because she told me his presence is comforting, Tayuya joined because he helped her out, Gon joined because they were childhood friends. And now he's got an apprentice, which is that Hyuga brat. Who's to say that he's wrong?"

"Heh, you're right. Leave it as a mystery. He'll find out. Now let's go."

"Yeah. I hope I could get some payback with that Uzumaki that shoved a Rasengan at me and left me for dead. And that Aburame brat for the sake of my clan."

"It's been five years already. Can you forget that?"

"No, but could we get Fubuki to come along?"

"The girl that was adopted into the Yuki clan?"

"No, she originally was from the Yuki clan so they re-adopted her. And yes, we're bringing her along."

One thought went through Akira's mind as they both went to the Yuki Clan Compound.

'_Fuuuuuuuuuuuuuccccckkkkkk!_'

**Back to Ryoji**

Ten minutes and fifty stings later.

"Damn it, Suzu-sensei. Are you trying to kill me?! What kind of teacher does that to her student? Owwww, it still hurts."

"What hurts, Ryo-niisan?", a boy asks. He was wearing a long-sleeved brown shirt, green pants, and blue ninja sandals.

"Woah, Hiro! You startled me. Let me know when you're coming."

"Sorry, I'll be careful next time. Now, what hurts?" Hiro bowed as he said that. The kid is Hiro Hyuga from the Hyuga Main Clan. He was born blind and so is unable to use the Byakugan. When the entire Clan found out, he was treated as a lost cause. Ryoji found him and took him as his apprentice. He taught him a unique Taijutsu style that he developed himself and he improvised the Sound Sense originally taught by his second sensei, Akira, in order for Hiro to "**see**" without seeing. He also knew that Hiro was unable to use his Byakugan, so he, Tayuya, and Gon taught Hiro elemental manipulation. Hiro then passed the Academy spar with flying colors and is under a Genin team with a Jonin sensei but still chooses to learn from his foster older brother to improve his techniques. He trains with Tayuya as well. She has developed a liking with his unique Taijutsu style and began teaching him Wind Style. Gon trains with him the most since he is their Jonin sensei. He teaches him Earth Style as well as training him to make his chakra flexible in case of any emergencies. After much convincing from Ryoji, the Hyuga Clan welcomes Hiro back. They start accepting him, albeit slowly.

"It's Suzu-sensei's bees again.", Ryoji groaned.

"Wow, if you survived that. It'd be awesome."

"Sweet, kid. But I don't wanna experience that again."

"Okay!"

"How's your part with the clan?"

"They're starting to like me again! I may not be able to see their smiles but I know they're smiling. By the way, are you going to train with me?"

"Can't do, Hiro. Gotta rest, then maybe we could train tomorrow."

"Aww, but I got excited. Oh well, see you tomorrow."

"See you too, kid."

**Timeskip: Twenty minutes.**

Ryoji finally arrived at the apartment he bought. Since he was a member of both the Uchiha and Uzumaki clans, he couldn't decide where to stay so he decided to buy his own apartment and accepts tenants as long as they pay the rent. Currently, Gon, Suzumebachi, Akira, Kin, his half-brother named Daisuke Uzumaki , and his cousin named Aoi Uchiha lives there. Anyways back to the story. As Ryoji arrives at his room, he takes a look at his surroundings and walks into his bedroom and lies down on his bed, remembering everything that has transpired the entire day. He takes a deep breath and mutters, "Home sweet home. (inhales then exhales) Just another day."

In fact, that thought was the only thing in his mind as fell asleep.

_'Just another day.'_

**A/N: That was exceptionally long and it took me two and a half days to think about it. Well, a lot of old characters showed up and some OCs that I created. I really researched everything from character profiles, ages, clan, etc. That only applies to characters that appeared in both anime, manga, and movies. Yes, I created a blind Hyuga. All of the Hyuga Clans' strengths and weaknesses revolve around the Byakugan and its field of vision. Since Hiro does not have that, how would he survive without the Byakugan? As you've read, he has been taught a unique Taijutsu style that compliments his blindness. And with his learning of Wind Style and Earth Style, he's the first Hyuga to use elemental manipulation. Akira Otone (I researched Japanese names pertaining to sound) is an OC I created that was, as you've read, a former elite ninja in Otogakure. I also had to invent Suzumebachi's age there; She was 14 by my guess. So, after four years (3 year gap between Naruto and Naruto: Shippuden, 1 year: Shippuden storyline) that makes her 18. Okay, that's as much as I could tell you but be sure read and review. No bullshit please. Have fun and enjoy!**

**I don't own "Naruto" by Kishimoto. I own Ryoji and others that I'll create, soon.**


	4. Chapter 4: Life at the Village

Naruto: The Ascending Sage

**By: Terrence Noran**

**Summary:** A year after the Fourth Great Ninja War, another ninja from another village has his dreams of becoming the next Sage of the Six Paths. Joined by his teammates and his friends, he sets out on a quest filled with adventure, hardships, love, and revelations. This is his story.

Chapter 4: Life at the Village

"YES! I'm finally out of the hospital. I thought I was gonna be there forever."

"So, you're gonna pay that rent?"

"Uh, later. Still recovering."

"I'll hold the payment for now. Don't expect to use that excuse to avoid the rent. You live in my apartment. I expect you to follow the payment."

"Yeah yeah yeah whatever. Anyway, thanks a lot for visiting me. Need to eat something right now. See ya later."

"See ya back there, Gon."

"Thanks Ryoji."

Gon, after seeing off Ryoji, walked to his favorite eating spot. Since he just got out, he's off-duty for a week. He's in his civilian clothing which consists of a grey and brown shirt which has a logo of a mountain on it, black pants, and black ninja sandals. He's a laid back type of a guy who enjoys either slacking off, training, or escaping from his ninja duties. He loves flirting with other women which often gets him rejected or beat up, which is in the case of Tayuya, of course. Kin reprimands him and often reminds him that with being a "Flirtatious Scum", as she puts it, he'll never get a girlfriend. Gon, being stubborn as a rock, ignores the entire talk earning him a senbon in his neck, paralyzing him. Gon, although a friend of Ryoji, envies him for having cooler hair than he does, which is a semi-spiky black hairstyle, and also has a history of avoiding and escaping his payment of rent by making false excuses which are incredibly long knowing the fact that Ryoji gets bored of long conversations and so leaves without paying. Now, it's his deadline for payment again like always and while walking, he's figuring out a way to escape payment again.

**Timeskip: Three hours later**

As he is walking, he bumps into someone. "Hey, watch where you're going assho-"

"What was that, hmm Gon-kun?", a female voice asks.

"Oh shit! I'm sorry! Didn't mean to hurt you, Ha-chan."

"That's alright. Just make sure to look who's in front of you.", she said. This girl is actually Haku Yuki, who was resurrected four months before Tayuya, former deceased Kiri nin and former partner of Zabuza. Just after living in the village and getting in touch with her clan, she became more open and stopped masquerading as a boy for some reason. She's now a Jonin and assistant to Kin in the Medic Squad. She was also the one who taught Kin how to use senbon to target certain specific pressure points and nerves. Instead of her previous clothing, she wears a dark blue long-sleeved sweater, a grey knee-length skirt that has been modified for better maneuverability in battle, and blue ninja sandals. She still puts her hair in a ponytail but she shows its full length when she wants to.

"So, Ha-chan. How's things?", Gon asks.

"Same old same old. Kin is giving me more tasks than usual."

"She probably trusts you enough to handle them."

"Oh. How's your time out of the hospital?"

"Even better, although I do miss you visiting me from time to time. That was so _cool._"

"T-Th-that was not necessary, Gon-kun!", Haku said with a blush.

"_Chill_ Out, Ha-chan. Nothing to worry about. It's what I say to melt your_ icy_ heart.

"Stop using those puns. It doesn't work.", Haku said in a serious tone.

"My, my is it getting _cold_ in here? I just might to get a jac-ACK!" A senbon hit his neck, paralyzing him as he fell to the ground.

"That's what you get when you keep doing that. Kin was right, you'll never get a girlfriend if you keep doing that.", Haku said as she went to pluck her senbon out of Gon's neck. "Don't worry, you can move again in a minute or two.", she said walking away.

Gon could be heard grumbling curses as he is still laid on the ground, waiting for the time the effect will pass.

**With Haku**

_'Why did he have to be such a flirt, Gon? You know it doesn't do you good.'_, Haku thought as she walked to the academy.

The Ryuugakure Ninja Academy is one of the best academies in the Elemental Nations (of course other villages will say that theirs is the best and they teach better). The students learn everything from elemental manipulation to specific clan jutsus to survival skills. Their Genin Exam is basically a two part exam: the first is to fight against a Chunin, if they manage to land a scratch or an injury without getting their asses kicked, they pass. If not, they have to train for a month and do it again. The second part is to spend three weeks outside of Ryuugakure with the survival skills they have been taught throughout their time at the academy. Those lucky, I mean _lucky_, will become Genin. Those who don't, either will die or will have to pass the _**special** _test. Although added half a year ago, this type of special test will determine their endurance, stamina, speed, and most of all, patience. Trust me readers, you don't wanna know the special test. If you did, you'd feel sorry for the poor bastards that took it 'cause trust me, those that have taken it have only thirty percent chance of surviving because most of them quit when they started. Yeah, that bad. Anyway, back to the plot before people try to kick my ass. Please don't.

It was afternoon when Haku arrived at the academy as they were dismissing the students. A lot of kids went out the door, most of them belonging to clans and the rest were not. They poured out of the door and into the

"Haku-nee! Is that you?", a boy's voice called out to Haku. The boy's name is Haru Yuki, from the main clan. This is little fact about this clan. Actually, all members of the main clan have their names start with 'Ha' followed by any thing to end it with. Those from the branch clan, although slightly similar from the main clan with some minor differences, do not have names that start with 'Ha' like with Fubuki. Haku, even though she did not have any relatives within the clan, was integrated into the main clan and treated as if she was born and lived there from the start.

Anyway, back to the motherfuckin' plot.

"Yes, it's me.", Haku greeted him as he hugged his adopted older sister. "How's your day?"

"You won't believe what we learned in class today.", Haru said excited.

"Oh, can you tell...me..what is it?", She asked while slowly looking at the figure of Kin with some children.

"Oh yeah. I forgot to tell you something Haku-nee. Kin-sensei told me to tell you that you have something to talk with her.", he said.

"Hmm, thanks for saying so but (makes a cross-shaped handsign) I would like to go home with you for now and let my clone (Clone appears) handle her."

"Wow, but isn't she going to notice right?"

"Don't worry, her back's turned. She won't notice."

With that being said, she walks her little brother home while Haku's clone is left to deal with Kin's approaching figure. Kin was wearing a grey sleeveless shirt, pale green baggy pants, and black ninja sandals. She was also wearing her favorite snake patterned scarf, signifying that even though she is a kuniochi in another village, it will remind of her time in Otogakure. The clone was sweating profusely on what she would do or say. She kept thinking about it until a voice said, "You know, you've always arrived on time when it's an important day." "Aaaaahhh! Oh, you scared me Kin.", Clone Haku said surprised. "Why? What were you thinking about?", Kin asks. "N-Nothing! Nothing really!", Clone Haku lied then nervously smiled. Kin eyed her for a few minutes, which Clone Haku got really really scared, and then finally shrugged and said, "Okay then. Come follow me." Clone Haku breath a sign of relief. _'Damn, she's scary. No wonder my original warned me about this.'_ She shuddered before following Kin.

**After a while...assuming they talked a shitload of stuff. **

"...and that's it. So, what's your decision?", Kin asked.

"I don't know. I mean, could I even be allowed to see _**him**_?", Clone Haku requested.

"Of course you can. You can fight him if you want. So, wanna go?"

"Yes! I'll come along."

"We're leaving in a week so prepare what you need to prepare."

"Sure."

"You know, for a clone, you sure know how to react around me."

"How did you-"

"I saw her. And you were really nervous."

Clone Haku was really shocked to know that Kin knew that she was a clone from the start. _'Wow, that's really surprising. I didn't know she figured me out. She's truly wonderful.'_

"Oh, sorry. All she wanted was to walk Haru home."

"I understand. By the way, I have to go. I need to finish my paperwork."

Clone Haku bowed politely and said, "Thank you." She dispelled into smoke.

"That's done. Back to work. Thank goodness she didn't notice it.", Kin said then dispelled. She was also revealed to be a clone, but where could she be?

**Back at the academy**

"Okay, she finally accepted. Now, to stamp this one.", she said as she stamped the document and laid it on the far end of the desk, where all stamped documents are placed.

"26 done, 60 more to go.", said Kin as she handled the paperwork. She works almost tirelessly everyday. She then stopped and took the document that she received from the Ryuukage and smirked.

_'Oh yeah, now I can go kick that Nara guy's ass. Tayuya can have her revenge too.'_

The document was titled:_ "**Request granted to go to Konohagakure in order to participate in the Ninja Tournament and to assist former Jonin-sensei Suzumebachi Kamizuru and secondary Jonin-sensei Akira Otone. Approved by the Ryuukage.**__"_

**With Gon**

Gon, after the paralysis he endured for a minute and ate at his favorite place, is now returning to his apartment. He is suddenly greeted by Ryoji, "Yo, Gon." "What is it?", he asks. "Gramps gave us a request to go to Konoha for a month to assist Suzu-sensei and Akira-sensei and to participate in the Ninja Tournament being held there."

"Wait, does anyone else know about this?"

"Yea, Kin basically left to invite Haku. Tayuya already knows. Actually, the only who doesn't know about this, is you."

"When do we leave?"

"In a week.

"By the way, Hiro's coming along and he'll be in the tournament, too."

"What?! Are you insane?! He's a Genin for crying out loud. He'll be torn apart in the Tournament."

"Nah, he can handle himself. Don't worry, we all taught him. Besides, people won't think he's blind, they'll think that he's not. "

"Oh okay. I just gonna go to my room."

"Don't forget the payment."

"Yeah yeah.", Gon said as he entered his room.

Gon went to bed that time at the end of one long eventful day.

Ryoji looked up at the sky and said, "Ahh, this is the life. Anyways, Konoha here I come and prepare yourself, Future Hokage. You'll meet the Future Sage. I hope that Akira-sensei doesn't do anything stupid over there."

**Someplace in Konoha**

"AAACCCHHHOOOOO! Who's talking about me?!", Akira shouted as he thought of something incredibly stupid.

**A/N: Whoo, finally Chapter fucking 4 is done. I got college to deal with and I didn't have the time to write new chapters. Anyway, the main characters are going to Konoha! A lot of stuff will happen and especially the fights will start happening. Yeah, I'm gonna write about how the Future Sage, Ryoji Uchimaki, goes up against the Future Hokage, Naruto Uzumaki in a Ninja Tournament. I might have to write another fanfic while I'm thinking what to write for the next chapter/s. Comment, Critic, Review, Read with no bullshit allowed. Have fun and enjoy.**

**I do NOT own Naruto. I own my OCs which I'll create more. Later on.**


End file.
